1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an adjustment or regulation valve for fluid pressure and/or flow. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a valve of the type comprising at least one perforated seal with flat surfaces that can be moved in translation or rotation in its plane under the action of the control mechanism, the fluid flowing only in one general direction perpendicular to the plane of the seal(s).
2. The Prior Art
Valves are known whose seals are composed of a perforated element in the shape of a disk, drum or sector, mounted to turn around its axis under the action of outside control mechanisms and placed between two fixed elements, each having at least one passage for the fluid. In this type of valve, the alignment of the perforations of the turning element with the passages of the fixed elements located on both sides of the turning element allows the fluid to circulate. Conversely, if the perforations of the turning element are not aligned with the passages of the fixed elements, the circulation of the fluid is interrupted. Valves of this type have been described, for example, in the following French Patents: 1,235,296, 2,512,513, 2,542,843, and 2,563,602. In particular, French Patent 2,512,513 discloses a valve having a seal plate in the form of a circle sector, mounted to turn around its shaft, which is parallel to the axis of the passages defined by the fixed elements, and offset laterally from the axis of said passages.
All of these known valves still involve disadvantages or shortcomings. Most of them are designed only as valves having an open and closed position, and not allowing continuous flow adjustment between a maximum open and closed position, with infinite intermediary positions. Some valves are actually designed as adjustment or regulation valves (for example, see French Patent 2,563,602), but they use passages having a relatively large sections simultaneously blocked to a greater of lesser extent by the mobile perforated element forming the seal; in this way, during operation, the latter valves are subject to undesirable phenomena: perturbations of the flow of liquid with lowered pressure and instability in the seal area, excentration or asymmetry of said flow, and considerable noise.